J. P. Manoux
| birth_place = Fresno, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | education = | alma_mater = | religion = | hometown = | residence = | nationality = American | other_names = Jean-Paul Manoux | occupation = Actor, voice actor, comedian, television personality | years_active = 1994–present | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = | parents = | known_for = Aaron Stone Phil of the Future The Emperor's New School | awards = | signature = | website = }} Jean-Paul Christophe "J. P." Manoux (born June 8, 1969) is an American actor, voice actor, comedian and television personality best known for his work in multiple Disney productions, including S.T.A.N. in Aaron Stone, Curtis the Caveman and Vice Principal Hackett in Phil of the Future, and the voice of Kuzco in The Emperor's New School (replacing David Spade). He voiced Scrappy Rex in Scooby-Doo. Manoux was also a contestant on Jeopardy!, Family Feud, and Wheel of Fortune. Early life Jean-Paul Christophe Manoux was born on June 8, 1969, in Fresno, California. He grew up in Santa Barbara, California, the eldest of seven children. Career One of Manoux's early on-camera jobs was as a regular performer on The Wayne Brady Show. He went on from there to work extensively in film, television, and commercials, including campaigns for Got Milk? and Fruit of the Loom. Manoux portrayed Dustin Crenshaw in two of the later seasons of ER. Other memorable guest star roles in television series include How I Met Your Mother, Angel, Smallville, Charmed, Scrubs, and Community. He has played a mime on more than one occasion, briefly on ER (1996), years before he became a recurring character there, and in EuroTrip (2004). He has also made small appearances in two Michael Bay films: Transformers, where he was a man being interviewed on television, and in The Island, where he portrayed a mentally underdeveloped clone. Manoux has directed episodes of Aaron Stone, Phil of the Future, Mudpit and Spun Out. He has authored and read two pieces for NPR's All Things Considered. Back in 2000, he provided commentary on the Screen Actors Guild strike as a striking actor and refused to do scab work.LINDA WERTHEIMER. "Commentary: Screen Actors Guild strike." NPR All Things Considered. National Public Radio. 2000. Retrieved September 28, 2012 from HighBeam Research: http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1P1-30369545.html Subscription required. A permanent resident of Canada, he splits his time between Los Angeles and Toronto, where he recently worked on the CTV sitcom Spun Out. Manoux currently recurs on the HBO series Veep and the PopTV series Swedish Dicks. Writing Manoux and George Brant wrote Tights on a Wire (1997)."`The African Company' blends comedy, anger and history." Chicago Sun-Times. Sun-Times News Group. 1997. Retrieved September 28, 2012 from HighBeam Research: http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1P2-4392350.html Subscription required Legal troubles On January 27, 2015, Manoux turned himself in to Toronto Police and was charged with one count of voyeurism after two people who were staying in his home while he was out of town discovered a home security camera in the living room and approached police. On July 30, 2015, that charge of voyeurism was dropped. On January 11, 2017, Manoux was found guilty on two counts of mischief for not informing his house guests of the device."Actor guilty of mischief for hiding camera in rental condo". ''Toronto Star, January 11, 2017. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:American people of French descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American television directors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors from Fresno, California Category:Male actors from Santa Barbara, California Category:Contestants on American game shows